Factorial Twenty
"Did You know I am a Secret Agent Spy??" ~Factorial Twenty Agent 20!, pronounced Factorial Twenty is an original character created by Athorment on September 5th, 2010 for the deviantArt Spanish group Agentes-Complejos. He also forms part of the open Bilingüal group Super-League, demonstrating comical and eccentric heroes are also accepted. Personality While Factorial Twenty looks rather eccentric always seen smiling, with his hair uncombed, a badly made up tie and an untied shoe, he is a simple young Man. He will defend his friends and help during missions. Whenever he has to fight, he fights with what he calls the secret factorial martial arts that combine the tactics of the Agents 1, 2, 3.... 18, 19 and 20. His favorite attack is a sex-knee attack he calls "Quebrantabajes" which mysteriously harnesses Super strength to the level of 20 agents combined. Accesories To help himself during missions he always carries around his trusty spy pens among which the most common ones are: *Light-saber spy pen, the one on his shirt's pocket. *Invisible transparent ink pen. *hand-lamp pen *Magnetic Pen *Normal pen to confuse foes. He also has a remote that controls a practice dummy which can be programmed to do a list of things one after the other. Relationships Isis Renio: Cousins with a rather heated relationship as he always makes her angry. Demián Loathe: Demián is Magic, Factorial Twenty is Technology. Their contrasting personalities and abilities allow them to work well. Math Error: Despite being an enemy of all Complex Agents, he fights 20! a lot. Agent Root of 13: He is in love with her. However he won't admit it just yet as he feels she barely knows her. Parents: He never sees them in person. They contact on random days through a small portable screen to keep on the track of things and it self-destructs. However both parents have their respective clitches, The Dad is proud of the son and always asks if theres a girl in sight, while the mother asks if he has brushed his teeth and other personal embarrasing stuff. d' aw~ Super-league Hero form Name: Factorial Twenty Age: 18 Ability: Secret Agent Spy Props: Spy pens/Bread with butter "Uncapable of staying awake in long conversations. Has a variety of Spy Pens, like invisible ink. Always arrives too late or too soon to reunions. Electrocutes so much with contacts that is now partially inmune. Cousin of Isis "Rhenium" Noddack." Strength: 2/5 Human Defense: 2/5 Agility: 2/5 Speed: 1/5 Human Technique: 3/5 Trained Special Power: Laser Pen 4/5 Heroic Prowess: Quebrantabajes (Offensive Type) "The Agent Spy Demonstrates his most powerful technique. Using the mysterious secret martial Arts-like Complex, Concentrates his strength in his Factorial Knee, Combining the power of the Agents from 1 to 20. Super Effective on Men... you get the drift." Fun Facts *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. *Rival Matches against other Athorment OCs portray him against Lily (First fully Original character vs First fanbase character) and Random lad (both with....eccentric heroic personalities) Quotes *"A Wi wi!" (His personal word refering to Expressions such as "awesome!") *"Quebrantabajes!" *"Angry as a Mad Isis Renio is never a good thing" *"I'm twenty... Factorial Twenty" *"20! over....Kjjjjj" *"I'm late again!!!" Gallery Agent20F.png|On Tumblr's Background RPGroup_1_factorial.png|RP group on Tumblr the_super_league_20F_by_athorment.png|Member of Super-League 4_rp_group_20F_by_athorment.png|Quick Doodle 20 factorail genderbend copia.png|Genderbend AC-Traje.png|Wearing his father's suit Livestream_Nov3rd_1_veinte_factorial.png|Drawn in a Livestream (2013) Fan Artwork ss___athorment_by_griffmoon.png|Genderbend by GriffMoon agentes_complejos_drrr_ed_20_by_finabell-d32gise.jpg|group pic by FinaBell Category:Athorment Category:Super-League Category:Original Character